You
You are a lab assistant working at the ARC. While there, you are secretly recruited by a mysterious woman called Eve, who sends you on a number of missions. The last time you were seen, you were stranded in the future after going through an anomaly. Bio Primeval Evolved Intro It is your first day at your new job working as a lab assistant at the Anomaly Research Centre. Lester welcomes you and shows you around the building, before taking you to your home lab. You are then greeted by Connor and Abby, who show you around the lab, as well as giving you a welcoming gift - your research journal. Suddenly your telly turns on and a woman named Eve appears. She tells you about how Nick Cutter changed history, and enlists you on a mission to stop history changing again, otherwise the ARC, and maybe even the entire world, would be in catastrophic danger. She also says that you need to look out for the Artefact. There is a Laptop in your home lab, through which you can access your emails and Connor's vlog. Jenny Lewis introduces the team to you by email. There is a Microscope in your home lab, through which you can look and see various different samples, first you take a look at Human DNA. There is a Radio in your home lab in the ARC, which you use to listen to broadcasts of unusual news. The first report you hear is of a man who was apparently trampled to death by 'an unusually huge hippopotamus'. There is a Sketchbook in your home lab, which Abby uses to draw sketches of and make notes about various creatures the ARC team has encountered, so that you can brush up on your knowledge of them. First you take a look at a sketch of a Future Predator, a Velociraptor and a Smilodon. There is an In-tray in your home lab in the ARC, where you see any documents sent to by other members of staff. In your in-tray you find a document detailing new head of security Captain Hilary Becker's military background, and a note from Lester informing you to follow all Becker's orders. There is a Telephone in your home lab, which you use to access your voicemail. It has a message Lester left for Connor, telling him that the new lab assistant (you) is due to arrive soon. Primeval Evolved Week 1 Connor arrives in your lab with Sarah Page, discussing Sarah's current assignment of researching the Qilin, an ancient Chinese unicorn. Sarah greets you, telling you about her job of documenting mythological creatures and linking them to prehistoric or futuristic creatures, and also commenting on how surreal the new job is. As the two leave Connor tells you to check your emails. Connor tells you about the start of his new video log, or vlog. On your microscope you analyse Pristichampus skin. On your Radio you hear story of a man who raised a pet crocodile in his own home, and then was eaten while releasing it into the Thames. In the sketchbook you take a look at a sketch of a Pristichampus. On Connor's Vlog, Connor talks about Ancient Egypt, and all the mysteries surrounding it. In your in-tray, you find a note from Becker, apologising for delays entering the ARC due to new security protocols. On your voicemail, Jenny apologises for not actually meeting you, and says she'll try and see you in person soon. You look through documents which contain information and pictures on the Loch Ness Monster and the Jersey Devil. Eve contacts you and tells you about a new theory that Cutter is working on. She doesn't know what it is yet, but she knows it will bring about bad consequences. But the only way to convince Cutter to stop is if she shows him hard proof. Eve instructs you sneak into Cutter's office, take photos of whatever is there and send them to her. You proceed to enter Cutter's office, where you connect points that mark famous mythological creatures on a map, but without crossing the same path twice. Once this is completed, you take the photos and send them to Eve. She then warns you about Christine Johnson, military liason to the ARC, who apparently is extremely dangerous. Primeval Evolved Week 2 Jenny enters your lab and introduces herself - she says that her job is to take care of public relations at the ARC. She tells you that if anything about the anomalies and creatures got out then there would be widespread panic. She goes on to remind you that everything you do must remain a secret, before leaving. On your laptop, you recieve an email from Jenny, warning you about a journalist named Mick Harper, who has been sending emails to all the staff, and says that you must tell him nothing about the ARC. Mick Harper asks you if you would be interested in giving him some information about your job. On your microscope you anaylse a sample of Magnetite. On your radio you hear a report of the death of estate agent Jimmy Keel who died while trying to sell a haunted house, the same house where fourteen years ago three boys disappeared due to a poltergeist. In the sketchbook you take a look at a sketch of the Camouflage Beast. On Connor's Vlog, due to his recent experience in what he thought was a haunted house, Connor ponders the existence of ghosts. In your in-tray you find a note from Becker who tells you that because of Mick Harper's email there will be a review of email security protocols. On your voicemail Sarah informs you that the ARC's cafeteria isn't very good, and invites you to join her at another café. Eve complements your work, before informing you of an experiment set up by Connor involving an important breakthrough about the anomalies. She say that you need to go to Connor's lab, complete that experiment and send her photos of the results. You then go to enter Connor's lab and find an experiment involving magnetite. You balance the magnetic field by growing the same amount of magnetite in each bowl. You then take some photos and send them to Eve. She is worried about the consequences of the ARC being able to influence anomalies. Primeval Evolved Week 3 On the day after Helen Cutter's attack on the ARC and Nick's death. Sarah comes into your lab and asks you if she can keep some of her files on your table while other areas of the ARC are being rebuilt. She tells you how lucky you are, that your lab wasn't damaged, unlike Cutter's office. She says that she wishes she knew Cutter better, as he was responsible for her employment at the ARC. She lets you know of her plans to carry on Cutter's work, if only she knew where to start. Eve tells you that her current priority is replicating Connor's experiment, so she needs you to do something for her. She says that it's time to find out what Christine Johnson is doing. Eve instructs you to hack into Johnson's security system and create an uplink for her. She tells you that everything you need will be in a service tunnel under Johnson's base. You make your way there, where you find a security access panel on the wall. You open it and find that you must slide three loops along three wires to get the waveforms on the laptop to merge. This will create one uplink, and Eve needs three. You complete this task, and you see on a screen a room in Johnson's base where she is holding an anomaly, one that the ARC hasn't picked up. She tells you not to mention this to anyone. You recieve an email from Lester who informs you of the death of Nick Cutter during yesterday's siege. He says that the ARC will continue to function as normal, and that there will be a staff memorial for Cutter. On your microscope you analyse Sciswell Replica brain cells. On your radio you hear news just in of the evacuation of a London hospital, brought in by an American doctor for the use of their blood. But they were exposed to gamma radiation, escaped and caused havoc. In the sketchbook you take a look at a sketch of a the Diictodon. On Connor's Vlog Connor talks about heroes, and all the things they can do. He says to treasure any meetings with a hero, in case it is gone forever. He leaves to continue building something. In your in-tray you find a note from Becker who informs you that due to recent events there will be a complete security overhaul, and assures you that the security breach will never happen again. On your voicemail, Abby asks you to try and cheer Connor up if you see him, as he was very close to Cutter. In your documents, Becker warns you of a man named Danny Quinn, who is a serious security threat. Danny Quinn's psychiatric report says that he feels extremely guilty over the loss of his brother, but is of no risk to anyone. Primeval Evolved Week 4 In the sketchbook you take a look at a sketch of a the Giganotosaurus. Primeval Evolved Week 5 to be added Primeval Evolved Week 6 to be added Primeval Evolved Week 7 to be added Primeval Evolved Week 8 to be added Primeval Evolved Week 9 Lester has realised that all the time you have been working at the ARC you were also completing secret missions for Helen Cutter (albeit in her Eve disguise - you didn't know who it really was) and is understandably angry. You must go to Christine Johnson's base, where you find an anomaly, through which a Megopteran has come. You fight off the creature by throwing objects at it. Then, you make your way through the anomaly into the future. Primeval Evolved Week 10 You find yourself in a desolate, ruined city. There you see an old television monitor, on which Connor Temple has left a message while on his mission to stop Helen. Category:Characters Category:ARC Staff Category:Main Characters